


A Late Night and Drunk Dropouts

by NotWhatSherl



Series: Emrys: Hacker [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gangs, kid!Merlin, tw:drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhatSherl/pseuds/NotWhatSherl
Summary: Merlin lives in a city infested with gangs. He’s walking home late at night when he runs into some drunk uni dropouts.





	A Late Night and Drunk Dropouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic so comments and kudos would be appreciated. Constructive criticism please. Thanks!

Merlin ran down the back allies of Ealdor, the town he lived in as quickly and as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to get caught by one of the opposing gangs. Some of them weren’t as merciful as the one he was part of, even to an eight year old such as himself. It wasn’t his fault he was part of a gang, his parents had been members since before he was born, meaning that he grew up in an area where it was fight or die.  
He had a few friends, other gang kids such as Will and Mordred, but mostly he was a loner, especially at school as Will was in the year above him and Mordred was in this year below. His school was pretty okay considering that most of the gangs in the area stayed away from places where children could be harmed if a fight broke out. They may be gang members but they weren’t monsters.  
“Hey kid!” A voice broke him out of his thoughts, “It’s getting late! Get back to your building!”  
“Sorry, Kilgharrah!” He called across the dimly lit street and proceeded to head back to the building in which he was currently residing. Kilgarrah was one of the main leaders of the gang. He made sure disputes were settled without casualties and children were taken care of.  
“I’m not the one who’s going to be sorry when a member of another gang catches you out this late!” Came Kilgharrah’s booming reply, “Off with ya!”  
“Yes, sir.” And with that, Merlin was off, not wanting to stick around the alley ways at this time of night, besides, he didn’t want to get sent to the Headmaster’s office because he fell asleep in class, again. Merlin thought it was dumb that instead of checking if everything was alright at home they (the teachers) sent you to the office and got you in trouble.  
As he approached the building that he was living in he saw some men standing near the back entrance to the block of flats, laughing and smoking. Uni dropouts by the looks of it. Probably pretty plastered too. Merlin made a mental note to avoid them, as drunk men were not usually in their right of mind, at least, not by this point. These men seemed to have had a few drinks too many. Bloody hell! It was going to be a bit of trouble getting past them but at least if they bothered him he knew that they would wake up hungover and feeling pretty rubbish.  
Merlin headed towards the back entrance, trying to stay quiet and keep out of their way. Luckily for him, they were too drunk to see him sneak past them. Letting go of the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, Merlin quickly made a break for the closest flight of stairs, sprinting up them, he turned the corner and quickly unlocked the room he was sharing with Will, Mordred and Gilli, another one of the youngest gang members. Carefully closing the door behind him, Merlin took off his shoes and slipped into his bedroom. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a baggy, worn out t-shirt he got into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
